Buttons on the Floor
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen, slight LavixAllen?:. Lavi's mischievous side emerges to drag Allen into playing a prank on Link. It's too bad an extremely jealous Kanda finds them first...


_Title:_ Buttons on the Floor

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen, slight LavixAllen?:. Lavi's mischievous side emerges to drag Allen into playing a joke on Link. It's too bad an extremely jealous Kanda finds them first...

_Genre: _Humour/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy), lots of kissy kissy, jealous and extremely possessive Kanda, itty bitty bit of AllenxLavi?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care!

**Author's Comments:** Yullen Week #2, Prompt is... "_Prank_." This was originally my fic for misunderstanding, but I changed it cos I couldn't think of a good one for prank. Anyway, I had to add a teeny TINY bit of LavixAllen to make things even more uncomfortable for our poor Ba-Kanda! HA!! Enjoy it guys! ^^

* * *

**Buttons on the Floor**

* * *

_Mix a little foolishness with your prudence. It's good to be silly at the right moment.  
_  
- Horace -

* * *

"You want us to do WHAT?!"

"Pretend to be making out! It'll be fun and it'll completely freak Link out!"

Lavi was surprisingly adamant about this joke and Allen was anything but convinced of the "fun" involved in it... especially when he thought what his lover, the always irritable Kanda Yuu, would say when he found out...

"Lavi, this is a bad idea..."

"No way, it's great! The best idea ever! And it's only pretend so it's okay. Come on! We have to hurry or he'll be back soon! Lenalee, help me out here!"

Lenalee sighed and shook her head, obviously exasperated by the constant idiocy of her fellow Exorcist... and also at how contagious it seemed to be.

"Count me out of this one. I don't even know what I'm doing here in the first place..."

"Suit yourself, but come on, Allen! It'll be fun!" Lavi's pleading eyes were worryingly convincing and his constant circles around Allen was making him incredibly nervous.

"I really don't know, what if Kanda finds out?"

"Don't worry about Yuu! He won't see it and you don't have to tell him about it."

"He's going to find out. He _always_ finds out."

Lenalee laughed and nodded. "Allen's right, Lavi. He's extremely omnipotent... maybe his mom was Mystic Meg?"

Lavi sniggered and waved her off. "Very funny, but come on! It'll be fun! Pleeeease?"

Allen rolled his eyes but with a wide grin, he finally muttered, "Alright, Lavi. But don't go too far."

The redhead was indignant and faked a gasp. "What do you take me for?"

The white haired one frowned with a guilty expression and mumbled his apology... just a _little_ too soon considering Lavi suddenly smiled and tore off the front of Allen's shirt, buttons exploding across the floor to expose the slightly toned chest of the younger male.

"Lavi!"

"What? I didn't say you were wrong!" He defended himself childishly as he threw off his own shirt.

Lenalee's eyes exploded out of her head, caught somewhere between drooling over the two half naked boys or turning away in embarrassment... so she settled for simply staring dreamily at the delicious sight.

"You're going too far Lavi, _TOO FAR_!!"

"Not yet I'm not."

He wrapped two hands around Allen's waist and pulled him into his warm body, their bare chests colliding silkily.

Smirking slyly, he fisted one hand into the snow white hair and snuggled closer to the blushing male and, simply for effect, he pried a leg in between Allen's and tilted their bodies downwards.

"Well... if that doesn't freak Link out, then I don't know what will." Lenalee murmured, making several mental pictures of the scene.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and the redheads mind lit with laughter.

"Perfect timing, let him in Lenalee."

"Why can't you do it?"

Lavi and Allen nudged their eyes but certainly not their bodies towards her sceptically and she threw her hands up in defeat, walking to the door and ripping it open dramatically to reveal to the visitor the sight of the two "conjoined" males, as if she were pulling open the curtain for a play.

"Mmm... _Allen_!"

The well rehearsed line was the only thing spoken in that moment. Allen did not respond, instead he choked on his breath at the look on the face of the man in the doorway.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at the horrified expressions on her two friends' faces and peeked around the door, her own face falling as she stared up at another of her friend's faces.

"K-Kanda?"

Time was frozen for the four of them, an uncomfortable silence broken by a deafening hum encircling them all.

It was at that moment that a curious Link scurried into the room, looking around in confusion until he saw the two Exorcists, still frozen and wrapped around each others bodies.

"What- WHAT?! WALKER?! What the- why is- when did-?!" Link's horrified rant was cut off as he promptly collapsed on the floor at Lenalee's feet, who blinked wryly at the body before nudging it with the toe of her boot.

"Well, it worked _eventually_..."

The crash seemed to snap Kanda out of his trance and he swung around, stalking out the door... With a frantic Allen rushing after him.

"Kanda! Wait!"

Lavi blinked, still half naked, and scratched his cheek. He looked over at Lenalee.

"Yeah... I think I went too far..."

* * *

"Kanda! Wait a minute, _Kanda_!"

Kanda glared down at the smaller male and snarled, "What the hell was that, moyashi?"

"A um.. it was a joke... heh heh..." Allen mumbled, nervous under the infernal gaze of the elder male. "I swear it was Lavi's idea! We only did it to freak Link out! You have to believe me!"

Kanda frowned and raised a sceptical eyebrow and Allen's face cringed once again in guilt.

"I swear it to you Kanda! Nothing happened! If something did, why would Lenalee be there, huh?"

That was a good point. Kanda considered it carefully and Allen went on.

"I told Lavi it was a bad idea but you know him! Whenever he gets a stupid idea in his head, nothing can stop him!"

"...True."

"Please don't be mad at me." Allen pouted cutely and lightly elbowed the other man in the ribs. "You can't be mad at your little moyashi, can you?"

Allen died a little inside when he called himself that, although, he absolutely detested Kanda even more when he called him it, however, to console the angry mood, he went with the flow.

Kanda scoffed and shook his head at the adorable expression on Allen's face, before he pulled him by the back of his head into a soul searing kiss, their tongues glazing past each other deliciously as Kanda reached to devour and _claim_ all within Allen that was rightfully _his_.

He pulled away and Allen felt light headed as the breaths eventually returned to his lungs, but Kanda wasn't through.

He pulled back the collar of his shirt, ignoring the red cravat which was only barely hanging on and attacked his neck, licking, nipping and suckling the skin until there was a bright red mark right across it.

Allen groaned at the ministrations and held on to the back of Kanda's head for support, the idea that he was being branded by this man as his property suddenly strangely appealing in that situation.

Kanda pulled back and licked his lips before caressing Allen's cheek fondly.

"You're _my_ moyashi, got that? _Mine_."

Just like before, Allen decided to ignore the derogatory nickname and his heart fluttered at the possessive declaration.

With a smile, he wrapped his hands around Kanda's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Whatever you say, Ba-Kanda..."

Kanda smirked at the typical response and nuzzled the side of his head. It was a quiet moment, serene and peaceful, and one which emphasised just how close these two men were... until...

Kanda's fingers found a loose strand of thread on the front of his shirt and Allen nervously explained.

"Oh yeah... Lavi he got um... well, he kind of... ripped open my shirt..." Allen gave a nervous grin, hoping Kanda wouldn't erupt at the thought but the elder male remained strangely calm.

A hand slipped under the loose shirt and wrapped around the small of Allen's back, pulling him even closer.

"I'm the only one allowed to do that, moyashi. Understand?"

Allen nodded, dazed, and stared into those eyes which gleamed ominously as they swallowed his soul, at the same time the owner's lips once again swallowed his own.

* * *

The next day, Lavi walked into the cafeteria with a black eye and a swollen cheek. Everyone tried to ask him what happened, but Lavi refused to say a word, only daring to take a moment to stare at a smirking Kanda, who in turn, tightened his grip on the hand of his lover, just that _little_ bit more...

* * *

Just got this finished and can I just say, poor Lavi! He should have known better than to mess with Kanda's love monkey... Allen as a love monkey makes me laugh my ass off! XD

Reviews make a happy moyashi? =P


End file.
